Real Bros Build Forts
by harry-ron-hermione-fan-101
Summary: Wally and Robin are at Mount Justice alone one night.  OF COURSE they're going to build a giant blanket fort!  Artemis, M'ghan, Robin, Wally and two cameos!


**A/N: Been sick with bronchitis for about… four days now. So, do I mope around on the couch and feel miserable? No, I think up fan fictions **_**while **_**I lounge around on the couch feeling miserable xD Even doped up on Tylenol, and I can still multitask.**

**Stumbled across a rad pic called "Real bros build forts" or something like that, and POOF, this sprung forth. Read, review, enjoy(please)!**

_**NOTE: In my eyes, KF and Rob (and Roy) have a great friendship going on. I SEE NO SLASH. So, this fic is a FRIENDSHIP one. NO GUY/GUY PAIRINGS. I respect you if you are like that, but I don't write/read it in fics.**_

It was obvious that Wally and Robin had been bored today. _Very _bored.

Almost the entire cave floor was covered with a massive… blanket fort. Artemis's eyes slowly took in the scene. Wally and Robin had somehow managed to scrounge up enough blankets, sheets, window coverings, and what looked like spare clothes to cover almost every square foot of the cave's main room. Where on earth did they get enough chairs for this?

A slight gasp behind her made Artemis turn her head to see Megan standing behind her, awestruck, staring at the super-fort. "They made this in just three hours?"

Artemis threw her head back and flung her arms in the air. "URRGH! WHEN WILL THEY GROW UP?"

Robin's head suddenly shot out of an opening about 20 feet away. He was wearing a feathered headdress, kind of like what an Indian chief might wear, along with his sunglasses. "I'm normally rather mature for my age, I have an excuse for momentary immaturity. Wally on the other hand…"

Just as fast as his head had come into view, Robin disappeared, leaving the girls to stare blankly at the opening, which was quickly covered with… a bra Artemis recognized as hers, that she kept in her room here.

Artemis shrieked, and turned bright red when she heard Wally's voice yelp, "Holy crap, I can't believe I just touched that thing!" The bra launched upwards, carried by the momentum of a birdarang, and stuck fast to the ceiling. Robin's cackle echoed out of the depths of the tent.

"You two are so dead!" Artemis growled, dropping to her knees and pulling open the nearest blanket to venture into the depths.

"NO NO, DON'T COME IN, I'M NOT DECENT!" Robin yelled, followed by, "Gimme, I gotta wear those! Give-I don't- aaack…KAY, WE'RE GOOD!"

The blonde girl blinked then huffed out a sigh, crawling forwards on her hands and knees. Artemis couldn't believe all that the two friends had managed to cram into the tent. Their motorcycles were holding up one wall, and a tv was balanced precariously on it's top around another corner. A bunch of pineapples were strewn across the ground in one portion of it as well.

Artemis was still marvelling over the fact that they had managed to divide up rooms and everything, when she chuckled dryly to herself; nothing made sense in here. _Looks like I found my Wonderland, _she thought.

Just then she rounded a corner and came across her teammates. They were sitting amidst cookies, chip backs, pop cans and a bowl of whipped cream. Both turned to look at her, and broke into grins.

"Hey Arty," Robin greeted. Artemis noticed that he was now wearing his uniform; his headdress, sunglasses and civvies he had been wearing were no where to be seen.

"What…?" Artemis was lost for words. She shook her head and raised a hand in a "Don't talk to me" kind of way. "I don't know why I even came in here. Forget it."

"You just wanted to see what it was like in here," Wally snickered, tossing a chip in the air and catching it in his mouth. "You're just jealous."

"Jealous? Of what? Having nothing to do on a Friday night besides making a fort?" the girl asked incredulously, sitting down criss-cross-applesauce style, and folding her arms. She narrowed her eyes. "I don't think so."

Robin kicked back into an imaginary chair, putting his feet up and everything, using only his stomach muscles to keep himself from hitting the ground and smirked while Wally said, "Nah, you're jealous you don't have a real bro."

"A…real bro?" Artemis gaped at the two while Robin sat up, also sitting crosslegged.

Simultaneously, the two boys bumped their fists together and said, "Real bros build forts."

Artemis blinked, then turned to leave, grumbling about how idiotic they were. She had been crawling for a while when she realized that it was taking longer to get out then it was to get in. She wasn't… she couldn't be…

"You have _got _to be kidding me! How did I get lost in a _freakin' blanket fort?_" Artemis hissed, punching the ground. She sat for a moment, fuming, then carried on.

"M'ghan!" she yelled, out, and waited for the telepath's answer. When it came, she called out, "Talk about baking or something! I need to follow your voice out!"

M'ghan answered with. "Um, okay. How should I start? I'm thinking about trying a new recipe for dinner tonight. A dish called lasagne…" Artemis breathed a sigh of relief as the Martian's voice reached her ears. She had been headed in the wrong direction entirely. She turned around and came face to face with… Red Arrow?

The two archers stared at each other before Red Arrow backed away, expertly navigating his way around a corner backwards. "You saw nothing," he hissed menacingly. Well, it would be menacing, save for the fact that he had cookie crumbs on his left cheek, and a teddy bear wedged into his quiver that was empty of arrows.

Artemis stifled a giggle, then continued on her way, following M'ghan's happy babbling about cheese and tomatoes.

The archer saw many more strange things within that fort. She came across Wally and Robin a few more times, one of which Robin had to hastily slap on his sunglasses, while another time, Wally was… washing his hair in pickle juice?

It was like the depths of the fort defied all laws. No matter which way she turned, no matter how many times she backtracked, M'ghan's voice never seemed to be closer, only farther, or the same distance away.

Artemis dropped to her side and curled into a ball. This place was seriously messing with her mind. She was half tempted to start rocking, mumbling, "No way out… no way out…"

Then, she was saved. A black gloved hand shot down from between the blankets above, and pulled her into a standing position. Why she didn't just stand up earlier, she had no idea.

Artemis turned to thank her saviour and froze, eyes widening. The freaking _Batman _was standing beside her, looking like he was fighting a smirk- _a smirk!_

"Robin, Wally" he called out in a no-nonsense kind of voice, and both boys heads slowly rose from a distant corner of the room.

"What's up?" Robin called, waving at his mentor after a beat of awkward silence, in which Batman's smirk faded a little bit.

Batman's eyes narrowed. "Let me explain something to the two of you. When I said you could not use the Batcave, I meant you could not use any cave or mountain. Bat, Justice…or arrow. Isn't that right, Red Arrow?"

A guilty, "Yessir, Mr. Batman sir." gave away Roy's position, a rough 12 feet away.

"On the other hand, I have to admit, you boys have gotten better with your building skills." He raised a gloved hand to point at the ceiling. "And someone had better get that bra off of the roof." Artemis nearly died as he pointed her underclothes with the birdarang, still stuck to the ceiling. Batman's smirk grew again. Then, a swirl of his cape, and the Dark Knight was gone.

**A/N: This is what happens when I am trapped on a couch with no homework, and a fellow sickie on the other couch, hogging the tv by watching Ghostbuster, after Ghostbuster after Ghostbuster episode =P Turned out slightly crazy (I believe the correct term is "crackfic"?) but eh, what evs. Review please!**


End file.
